


You're Cold and I Burn

by chasingxrabbits



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Punk Zayn, Recreational Drug Use, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingxrabbits/pseuds/chasingxrabbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some punk!Zayn and 16 year old Liam to quench my thirst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Cold and I Burn

It seems to only get hotter as the summer drags on. Liam’s had an eventful season, having his mother drive him all around for footie tournaments and days of hard play and mischief at the river, all while swiping his too-long curls out of his face as they dampened with sweat.

 

There is one particular day though that he just cannot stand it. Even with all the windows in the house open and the fans running, he’s still dripping sweat. From his bed, he eyes the air conditioner in the livingroom.

 

His father says not to turn it on because it runs up the electric bill, but his parents aren’t home. He shrugs his way off the bed, flicking it on to high and then moving to shut all the windows in the house.

He makes his round, starting with the kitchen and having to hold onto the drapes as he slides the glass shut because they billow out with the hot, stuffy air current. Next is the living room and finally he makes his way to the bedroom his hands pause on the wooden sill as he peers out through the opening.

**  
**That boy is there again. The one with the jet black hair and the leather jacket in _weather like this_ and he’s sitting on the hood of his car across the street. Liam can only imagine how hot that metal is - how hot that boy must be under the direct sun, clunky black boot propped up on the fender.

 

The girl that lives in that house - Marcy, Liam thinks - is standing next to him in a little white dress that comes down to her mid thigh and she looks sickly smitten by his charming smile.

Liam’s seen him there before, chasing after her and it makes Liam a little sick. Marcy is a good girl, high grades and sweet smiles. She shouldn’t be getting caught up with someone like him - like Zayn with his smudged eyeliner and his ear piercings.

Liam only knows his name because he’s heard it at school and though Liam’s only just turned sixteen, a sophomore next year and Zayn’s just graduated, Liam’s heard plenty of juicy pickings from the grapevine about him. Tales that range from Zayn being the school drug dealer to him knocking up a girl from the next town over and so on.

Liam knows he doesn’t like him, but he also can’t say he’s ever even spoken a word to him. Above all else though, Liam just isn’t sure what to think about the boy dressed in all black in the record heat.

-

Louis is jabbering animatedly by his side as Liam’s mom pulls their minivan into the driveway. They’ve just finished a long day of football practice and Karen had invited Louis over for dinner as reward for the boys playing so hard, promising them tacos and one can of soda each.

****

Though Louis is a year older than Liam, they’ve always gotten on swimmingly, even if Louis can be a little bossy at times.

****

Liam hops out, Louis following and heading for the front door as Liam pauses. It’s just getting dark outside, so it’s a little hard to see and Liam thinks he might have missed it if he hadn’t caught the bright orange cherry glowing in the low lighting.

****

Zayn is leaning up against the door of his beat up car, only in a pair of jeans and a tight black t-shirt as he brings the lit cigarette up to his lips and takes an inhale. Liam can see Marcy scrambling up in her room where the light is on, probably trying to get ready to go out and Zayn is waiting patiently.

****

Liam doesn’t have his attention, in fact it seems nothing has Zayn’s attention. He looks so mellowed out with the way his body is slumped back against the metal.

****

Liam looks up just in time to catch his mother following his gaze and her eyes widen.

****  
  
** **

“Liam, get inside,” she scolds, tugging at his uniform shirt and pushing him towards the door.

****  
  
** **

Liam swears he can see Zayn smirk at the ground as he’s forced inside.

****

-

********  
** **

At dinner, Zayn is brought up again as Liam’s eyes flick up from his plate as his mother snears.

****  
  
** **

“I’m going to have to have a talk to Bob and Angie about Marcy’s little friend that keeps hanging around. I just cannot stand his loitering anymore.”

****  
  
** **

“God knows they’d never approve,” Liam’s father says. “I doubt they even know about him.”

****  
  
** **

“He looks like he just got out of prison,” his mother exclaims, eyes suddenly on Liam. “Liam, I want you to stay away from him, do you hear me? He’s nothing but bad news.”

****  
  
** **

Liam frowns a bit but nods in agreement, hoping that they drop the subject. For some reason it’s twisting his stomach in knots.

****

-

****

Liam doesn’t see or hear anymore about Zayn until he’s coming back from the park on his bike one day, football tucked up under his arm. He’s completely parched as he lets his bike tip to the side and tosses the ball into his back yard, swiping his curled fringe out of his eyes.

****

Zayn is bent over, digging into the back seat of his car that’s parked on Liam’s side of the street this time.

****

Liam pauses, eyes widening as he sees Zayn pull out a messenger bag and then he’s bobbing up, turning attention suddenly on Liam who’s standing there. He feels like an idiot for staring but Zayn’s hair is all done up nicely and his black shirt is clung to his body.

****

Liam instantly directs his eyes to the sidewalk, blushing a deep shade of pink, he’s sure. He scuttles into the house with haste.

****

-

It happens a handful of times where Zayn’s eyes meet Liam’s, each time with varying levels of interest on Zayn’s part.

****

Liam gets a stern lecture from his mom after she catches him watching Zayn from his bedroom window one morning and she asks him over and over if Zayn’s ever tried to sell him something, which of course, Liam denies because that’s ludacris - Zayn won’t even talk to him.

****

And it isn’t until the next Friday night that Zayn actually speaks to him.

****

Liam’s parents are in the house, his mom making dinner and his dad watching the telly as Liam’s sitting on the front step. It’s just starting to turn dark outside and the street light flickers on overhead as Zayn comes stepping out of Marcy’s front door, face set into a bored looking tone as he shuts the door behind himself and saunters to his car - which again is parked just to the left of where Liam is sitting.

****

Zayn glances up to meet Liam’s eyes as he approaches, but Liam immediately looks away, flushing.

****  
  
** **

“Hey, kid. What are you always staring at me for?” Zayn asks, sounding more amused than bothered. “Shall I take a picture for you so you can keep it by your bed?”

****  
  
** **

Liam’s eyes widen as he squeaks in embarrassment. “Shh,” he pleads, eyes flicking into his livingroom window where his parents are still going about their business.

****  
  
** **

“Oh, that’s right. Your mum doesn’t want me around you, right babe?”

****  
  
** **

Liam, face now at least ten shades of red shakes his head, fingers fidgeting in his lap.

****  
  
** **

“She thinks you’re bad news,” Liam informs quietly as Zayn pulls a carton of cigarettes from his pocket and taps one into his hand.

****  
  
** **

Zayn hums, grinning around the filter as he leans against his car door. “She’s probably right, yeah. Don’t I look like the Big Bad Wolf to you?”

****  
  
** **

It’s said in a teasing tone and Liam finds himself smiling sheepishly. “Well, you don’t look very inviting.”

****  
  
** **

Zayn’s own smirk falters a bit. “How old are you, Liam?”

****  
  
** **

Liam pauses. “I’m sixteen, but how do you know my name?”

****  
  
** **

“I’ve heard your mother screeching it a few times,” Zayn jokes, eyes crinkling at the corners in the least threatening way Liam can imagine.

****

He finds his eyes on the car then, raking over the interior. It’s a beat up old thing, but somehow it’s so Zayn. Zayn must notice Liam’s affections as he follows his eyes and then smirks.

****  
  
** **

“Would you like to go for a ride?”

****  
  
** **

Liam bites his bottom lip, brow furrowing. His eyes flick over to the window again and he frowns. “I can’t. I have to go in for dinner soon, they’ll wonder where I am.”

 

Zayn shrugs like it’s not a loss of his own.

****  
  
** **

“Maybe some time during the day?” Liam tries hopefully.

****  
  
** **

Zayn gives a noncommittal expression. “I’dunno, maybe. Better head inside though. I think it’s past your curfew,” he snickers as he gets into his car and drives off.

****  
  
** **

Liam is left, once again, not really knowing what to think.

****

-

********  
** **

It’s the following week on a Monday when Liam catches Zayn’s car pulling up from where he’s sat in his backyard. Liam’s heart rate picks up as Zayn gets out, meets Liam’s eyes and shoots him a wink.

****

Liam’s breathing stutters and he gives a startling yelp as Louis places his hand on Liam’s shoulder. Liam watches his blue eyes following Zayn’s movements all the way into Marcy’s house.

****  
  
** **

“Is that Zayn Malik?” Louis asks like he just can’t believe his eyes. Liam shrugs without commitment.

****  
  
** **

“I don’t know,” he tries, aiming for nonchalance and missing by a mile.

****  
  
** **

“It definitely is,” Louis exclaims with a scowl. “Why was he looking at you?”

****  
  
** **

Liam shakes his head, trying not to sound defeated. “Louis, I don’t know. I didn’t know that he was.”

****  
  
** **

Louis gives him an expectant look and Liam offers back a sigh.

****  
  
** **

“I- He’s just been going over to the house across the street and we talked once,” he explains quietly. Liam is expecting Louis to over-react so when he opens his eyes again and sees a quirked eyebrow and a suspecting smile, his frown deepens. “What?”

****  
  
** **

Louis just shakes his head, smacks Liam’s arm playfully starts at a jog over to where two bottles of water sit in the grass. He throws one at Liam before drinking half of his own with a cheeky smile.

****

-

****

The very next day, Liam is heading out of the house to meet Louis and Niall at the park around noon when he sees a sleepy looking Zayn, smoking a cigarette in his car with the passenger side door open and his feet up on the dash. Liam takes a few steps towards the passenger side and watches as Zayn dabs out the butt of his first smoke and then lights another immediately.

****

When Zayn catches sight of Liam he puts on a grin.

****  
  
** **

“Hey, Zayn,” Liam greets gingerly.

****  
  
** **

“What’s up, kid?” he quips back, ashing his cigarette into an empty soda cup. Liam’s eyes rake over the empty space in the seat next to Zayn and then to the half open bag in the back seat where the top half of a bottle of rum is visible.

****  
  
** **

“What are you doing?” Liam asks, lips twitching up just a bit at Zayn’s incredibly relaxed form. He shrugs back.

****  
  
** **

“Just...,” he pauses, eyes flitting around lazily. “Hanging around.”

****  
  
** **

“Outside my house?” Liam giggles cautiously, pinkening as Zayn quirks an eyebrow at him.

****  
  
** **

“Don't flatter yourself, babe,” Zayn laughs, slightly hoarse sounding from all the smoke. “I’m just leaving her house.” His hazel eyes flick over to inform Liam of the girl in question, even though Liam is already painfully aware of who Zayn is talking about.

****  
  
** **

Liam bites his bottom lip and hangs his head a little to hide how he’s blushing now. He huffs an embarrassed laugh as his curls fall into his face. “Right,” he agrees, nodding as he half-turns to head off but Zayn clears his throat.

****

Zayn nods his head, eyes flicking to the passenger seat as he speaks. “You want a ride somewhere, kid?”

****  
  
** **

Liam tries not to let himself show how much he indeed wants that. “Uhm, that would be nice.”

His eyes suddenly lift to make sure his mum isn’t looking through any of the windows before be slips into the car and shuts the door.

****  
  
** **

“Just. Hurry, okay?” Liam requests. “I don’t want anyone to see.”

****  
  
** **

Zayn barks a laugh. “You know, I don’t have to give you a ride.”

****  
  
** **

Liam glances up at him, frowning. “But, I want one,” he says slowly, smiling assuringly.

****  
  
** **

“Good,” Zayn agrees smugly, lifting his feet off the dash and forcefully shifting into drive, leaving the cigarette hanging off of his lips.

****  
  
** **

After they get onto the main drag Zayn asks, “So where am I taking you?”

****  
  
** **

And suddenly, Liam’s eyes widen. Now that he thinks about it, having Zayn drop his off at the park to meet his sixteen year old friends that are all close with his mum was a bad idea from the start.

****  
  
** **

“Just, uh,” Liam tries. “Surprise me.”

****  
  
** **

It comes out more like a question and he instantly hangs his head as the lamest answer possible tumbles out of his mouth.

****

Zayn lets out a sigh that turns into a breathy laugh at the end. He reaches his fingers up to pinch the bridge of his nose as he starts to cackle.

****  
  
** **

“So you got into my car with no intentions of going anywhere in particular and - do you realize you just asked me to abandon you somewhere?” he asks, voice dripping with playful teasing.

****  
  
** **

Liam collects himself sitting up a little straighter, refusing to let Zayn get the best of him. “Well, what if I didn’t want to just be dropped off? What if I wanted you to take me somewhere?”

****  
  
** **

Zayn side eyes him with a smirk. “You want me to take you out?”

****

Liam can’t help the little tilt his lips take as he looks out the window, shrugging because he can’t find a good answer.

****

He hears Zayn breath a laugh, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

****

They drive for a while, Liam’s cheek pressed against the glass as he happily watches out the window and he doesn’t know where they’re going but Zayn drives like he does. And Zayn must go through half a pack of cigarettes while they drive, but oddly enough, the smoke never bothers Liam and once or twice Liam catches Zayn aiming his smoke-tainted exhales out the window, possibly for Liam’s benefit.

****  
  
** **

“Where are we?” Liam asks as he sits up straighter at a stop light, his curiosity piqued.

****  
  
** **

“I’m hungry so we’re going to stop for food. Taco Bell, okay?” Zayn asks and Liam shakes his head.

****  
  
** **

“I have no money,” he informs sheepishly.

****  
  
** **

Zayn shrugs as he makes a left and pulls into the drive thru. “Me either, so order off the cheap menu, yeah?”

****  
  
** **

Liam bites his bottom lip as Zayn orders and then informs him that he’d just like a soft shell taco with no tomatoes and Zayn shoots him a thumbs up as he repeats Liam’s request into the little black box.

****

He pays for their food with three crumpled up dollars and a bag full of change. Liam can see the cashier lady getting annoyed with Zayn, but Zayn only shoots her a wink as she hands over their plastic bag of food and wishes them a good day in the least enthusiastic voice Liam can imagine.

****

Zayn parks the car in a lot as it’s just starting to get dark outside and they eat in near silence until Zayn lets out an impressively long belch from the soda he’s been sipping on and Liam can’t help but laugh at it.

****  
  
** **

“I like you, Liam. You’re easy as hell to please,” Zayn says and even though it’s said teasingly it sounds like a genuine compliment.

****

“You’re not awful yourself,” Liam replies, nodding as his curls flop.

****  
  
** **

“Not what your mummy warned you I was, huh?” Zayn asks, eyes glinting.

****  
  
** **

“Well, I don’t know about that. She asked me if you tried to sell me anything and quite frankly, I don’t think we’ve known each other long enough for that,” Liam informs with a cheeky smile. Zayn stares at him for a moment before barking a laugh.

****  
  
** **

“She thinks I’m a drug dealer?” he asks, sounding astounded and looking pleased as punch. “I think I’d be able to afford more than just Taco Bell for you if I sold more weed than I bought.” He brings his burrito back to his lips and watches Liam’s reaction out of the corner of his eye.

****  
  
** **

“Do you?” Liam asks slowly, as not to offend him. “Smoke weed, that is.”

****  
  
** **

Zayn lets a humored breath escape his nose as he chews and then wipes his mouth on the back of his hands.

****  
  
** **

“Plenty.” He nods with his words. “Why, do you want some?”

****  
  
** **

Liam shakes his head quickly, eyes widening. “No, no.”

****  
  
** **

Zayn hums.

****  
  
** **

“Not right now anyway. I think my parents would know,” he finishes, stealing a sip of Zayn’s soda as their eyes meet. Zayn looks rather impressed.

****  
  
** **

“You’d try it though?” he asks and Liam nods hesitantly.

****  
  
** **

“If you’d let me.”

****  
  
** **

“I think I underestimated you then, kid. Let’s get you home before your parents wonder where you are.”

****

-

****

Zayn is smart enough to pull up a block away from Liam’s house, for which Liam is thankful. There would be nothing worse than having his parents see him getting out of Zayn’s car and then having to explain what was going on. That could never happen.

****

So Liam fiddles with the hem of his jeans as he works up the courage to ask Zayn if they could do it again sometime and Zayn agrees with an amused expression. They plan to meet at one o’clock at the petrol station down the street in three days and Liam gets out with a quick “thanks” and starts heading for his house. He looks back and sees Zayn light another cigarette before pulling away from the curb.

****

-

****

When Liam ends up at the gas station, Zayn is already waiting for him, filling up his car at one of the pumps. He nods at Liam as he hangs it nozzle back on it’s handle and twists the cap on his car shut. Liam follows him inside and Zayn buys him a soda along with his gas and they head back out.

****  
  
** **

“I have to be home by eleven,” Liam says as he gets situated in his seat and Zayn nods.

****  
  
** **

“And what does mummy think you’re doing today?”

****  
  
** **

“I told her my friend Louis invited me over to play Nintendo and watch movies all day,” he informs. “But we can do whatever you want.”

****  
  
** **

Zayn smirks out the front window as he pulls them out onto the road. “Well, I was thinking we could sneak into a movie or something and probably smoke some bud and see how it goes from there.”

****  
  
** **

“Sneak in?” Liam asks. “You can do that?”

****  
  
** **

“Oh, quite. I do it weekly.” Liam smiles over at him.

****  
  
** **

“And you don’t get caught?”

****  
  
** **

“Not yet,” Zayn says. “I think it makes you appreciate the movie a little more knowing you could get in trouble for it.”

****

He seems to think for a second before speaking again. “Actually, that’s true to a lot of things in life, Liam. I know you’re only sixteen, but worrying about getting caught is half the fun of everything.”

****  
  
** **

“Is that why you’re dating Marcy?” Liam asks teasingly. “My mum always says that if her dad caught you he’d rip you a new one.”

****  
  
** **

Zayn’s laugh rolls off his tongue like chocolate. “First of all, I’m not dating Marcy - every other day I sneak into her house while her parents are gone or asleep. And second of all - I’m not afraid of her father.”

****  
  
** **

“You’re not? He’s kind of a large guy,” Liam prods, brows tipped up in the middle in concern.

****  
** **  
** **

_“If_ he found out, it’s not me he would hate. Not really,” Zayn states.

 

“Well-” Liam teases but Zayn cuts him off.

**  
  
**

“What he’d hate is the idea that his sweetheart daughter can’t wait to get underneath me. That would kill him,” he finishes and Liam stares at him for a moment, his cheeks flushing with heat.

**  
  
**

“Oh,” he says, sounding small. “Do you have a lot of girls like that?”

**  
  
**

Zayn turns to look at him and it’s a moment before Liam can meet the action.

**  
  
**

“Sometimes,” Zayn replies, eyes tight like he’s not sure what to think. The suddenly his face is breaking out into a shit-eating grin. “Why, hoping you add yourself to the register?”

**  
  
**

Liam scoffs, directing his eyes to a spot on the dash. “You’re mad.”

**  
  
**

Zayn thankfully drops the subject as they pull onto the street by the theatre and park. He ends up sneaking them in through a back alley and through a door that leads directly into a movie that’s already playing. They quietly make their way up the stairs and to the back row.

The movie ends up being a comedy that Liam laughs so hard at he has tears in his eyes by the time the end credits roll around. He was so preoccupied by the movie that he hadn’t even noticed Zayn casually slip his arm around his shoulders until he’s forced to remove it as they stand.

Liam finds he was only minimally scared of being caught the whole time.

**  
  
**

“What do you say we see what he can scrounge up for food?” Zayn asks as he ushers Liam out the same back door and onto the street.

**  
  
**

“Yeah, that sounds okay. I got ten bucks from my mom ‘cause I told her Louis was going to order a pizza so I can buy today,” Liam offers and Zayn actually pauses to look at him.

**  
  
**

“That is awesome of you, kid,” he says, sounding disturbingly genuine with a tongue that’s so often dripping with sarcasm and humor. “What’s for lunch then?”

  
“You’re going to let me pick?” Liam asks as he puts his seatbelt on, accidentally brushing the leather on Zayn’s hand where his fingerless gloves end.

**  
  
**

“Sure, why not? Better keep it cheap though. I only have five dollars.”

**  
  
**

“Well, we could get fifteen things from the dollar menu at McDonald’s?” Liam tries, laughing and Zayn nods.

**  
  
**

“You got it.”

-

They eat like pigs, getting a sandwich and a burger each, two orders of fries and they share a chocolate and strawberry shake. They decide on dining in this time and for the third time, Liam’s eyes meets a different pair of unfriendly ones from across the restaurant.

**  
  
**

“What’s wrong?” Zayn asks, not bothering to turn and follow Liam’s gaze.

**  
  
**

“There’s a gentleman behind you staring at us,” Liam informs, keeping his voice down. Zayn’s entire face lights up.

**  
  
**

“Well, can you blame him? We must look kinda silly, right?” he asks, looking like he’s having a whole lot of fun dipping his spoon into his shake and bringing it up to Liam’s lips. Liam just looks at it for a moment before taking it questioningly into his mouth.

**  
  
**

“Not only must I look like an absolute punk ass hanging out with a neat little trimmed up boy,” Zayn says, eyes glinting as he leans into Liam’s space enough that Liam can feel and smell his ice cream breath. “But he must also assume we’re a couple.”

**  
  
**

Liam squeaks around the spoon, releasing it once he realizes what Zayn is trying to do. Zayn snickers as Liam’s entire face reddens.

-

Around five they’re back in Zayn’s car, parked in front of closed down building and Liam is watching Zayn’s nimble fingers craft a perfect little blunt. He brings the paper up to his lips and drags his tongue along the edge to seal it before rolling it between his fingers.

**  
  
**

“I’m going to assume with how nervous you look that you’ve never smoked before.”

**  
  
**

Liam shakes his head in confirmation.

**  
  
**

“Alright, you don’t want to get too high your first time, so I’m going to shotgun you.”

**  
  
**

“What does that mean?” Liam asks suspiciously.

**  
  
**

“Just open your mouth when I tell you to,” Zayn instructs as his fingers flick a metallic lighter open and he holds the flame to the tip of the freshly rolled blunt. He takes a quick pull the first time and holds it in. The lighter drops to the car floor as he reaches out and wraps his hand around the back of Liam’s neck and brings him closer.

Liam’s eyes widen comically as Zayn leans in and gives him a quick nod to open his mouth and he perfectly catches Zayn’s breath as he inhales it in.

His eyes tighten at the smell and Zayn chuckles, “Hold it in for a second.”

**  
  
**

But Liam can’t take the taste and coughs it out, bringing his hand to his lips.

**  
  
**

“It’s okay,” Zayn assures, rubbing his thumb comfortingly along the spine of Liam’s neck. “You want another?”

**  
  
**

Liam nods, tongue dancing in anticipation and Zayn takes another drag, holding it for a second before leaning in, his lips just inches from Liam’s, and letting it out into his mouth.

Liam is able to hold it longer this time without coughing. It takes until his exhale for him to feel the effects of the drug, but once it hits him he starts to sway a little, eyes going fuzzy.

**  
  
**

Zayn hums pleasantly. “That’s it, babe” he praises. “One more and then that’s enough for you.”

**  
  
**

Liam nods and when Zayn leans in this time, Liam simply closes the space and connects their mouths, sucking the air right off of Zayn’s tongue as his whole body starts to warm.

Zayn breaks off right away, laugh squeaking from the smoke as Liam slumps into the seat, letting out a breath.

**  
  
**

“Sorry,” he says, smiling back as his fingers start playing with the fabric on the seat area between them.

**  
  
**

“No you’re not,” Zayn denies, smiling smugly as he dabs out the blunt but with care enough to save it for another time.

**  
  
**

Liam shrugs, feeling pleasantly dizzy as he grins into the back of the seat.

**  
  
**

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

**  
  
**

Zayn reaches out and flicks the radio on, turning it on low.

**  
  
**

“I like this,” Liam states simply.

**  
  
**

“The high?”

**  
  
**

“All of it,” he answers, gesturing out with wobbly hands. “I like hanging out with you.”

**  
  
**

Zayn smiles at him, hazel eyes all warm and happy looking. “M’Glad.”

**  
  
**

“My parents would be so upset,” Liam giggles, fingers finding his mouth as he plays with his own lips. “I wouldn’t be able to leave the house for a year.”

**  
  
**

“Is that right?” Zayn says amusedly.

**  
  
**

“Definitely. They hate you.”

**  
  
**

Zayn hums. “See, there we go again. Do they hate me, or do they hate that you want me?”

**  
  
**

Liam pauses his laughter to blink at Zayn a few times. Shaking his head, he says, “I don't think they know that I want you.”

**  
  
**

Zayn offers him a devilish grin as the light they’re parked under flicks on, set to a timer. “You want me, Liam?”

**  
  
**

Liam bites his bottom lip. “I didn’t say that.”

Zayn nods. “Yes, you did,” he says and Liam suddenly feels the pitter patter of his heart quickening in his chest as Zayn’s eyes tease him. “I think you have a crush on me, Liam.”

**  
  
**

He runs a hand through his hair as a fidget, curling into the seat a little further, facing Zayn since they parked.

**  
  
**

“I think you always did,” Zayn informs and knows he’s right. Liam, feeling like it’s pointless to try and lie just nods in a small motion, eyes dancing around Zayn’s face.

**  
  
**

“I wanna kiss you,” he admits on an exhale, just loud enough to be heard. “I want you to kiss me.”

**  
  
**

“Yeah?” Zayn asks, using his teeth to unbutton his glove and slid it off before dropping it from his mouth. He reaches his bare hand over and cups Liam’s cheek. Liam nods against it, nuzzling his nose into Zayn’s palm.

**  
  
**

“Please?” Liam breathes as Zayn nods, pulling Liam closer until they’re met in the middle. The first brush of their lips sends little sparks dancing along Liam’s mouth and he leans in to deepen it only to find there’s nothing there to catch him because Zayn’s sitting up straight again, fighting back a grin.

**  
  
**

“What, that’s it?” Liam asks and it comes out sounding rather more appalled than he meant.

**  
  
**

“For now.” He snickers at the glare Liam shoots him. “Calm down, champ. We’ve got all the time in the world for that shit.”

**  
  
**

And somehow that makes the knot in Liam’s stomach loosen as Zayn starts the car back up. It does not, however, help contain the way his heart's beating erratically and the way his whole face is a little too warm.

-

They drive for a bit as Zayn hums along to a station Liam would never listen to and he rolls the back windows down to get rid of the smell of weed.

Liam ends up pretty sober after Zayn pulled a chocolate bar from the back seat and handed it over. Liam unwrapped it and took turns taking bites and breaking bits off to pop into Zayn’s mouth.

****

Liam gives a long sigh, eyelashes fluttering as he tries not to fall asleep. Before he can even figure out what’s happening, Zayn is turning the car off and Liam is sitting upright to dart his eyes around.

****

He comes to a realization that they’re back on his block and he gives a disappointed hum.

****  
  
** **

“You’re tired,” Zayn states. “You’d best be heading to bed.”

****  
  
** **

He reaches into the back seat again and grabs out a bottle of cologne, giving Liam a spritz.  It’s spicy and yummy smelling and Liam can’t get enough, taking inhale after inhale.

****  
  
** **

“There we go. They won’t suspect a thing,” Zayn assures, eyes glinting mischieviously.

****  
  
** **

Liam smiles at him, giving him a yawn with a glance at the clock to find it’s only half eight.

****  
  
** **

“When can I see you again?” he asks, suddenly sheepish again, even after all of todays events.

****  
  
** **

Zayn adopts a look like he’s thinking about it. “Whenever you want, I guess,” he allows.

****  
  
** **

Liam nods, offering him a small smile. “Thanks for today.”

****  
  
** **

“You’re welcome,” Zayn replies simply, returning the gesture.

****  
  
** **

-

****

Liam won’t admit it, but on Friday evening he actually waits for Zayn to return out of Marcy’s door after he saw the lad sneaking in. Zayn doesn’t take long, but an hour later - when he does come stumbling out - Liam is not prepared.

****

He isn’t ready for the way Zayn glares back at Marcy’s door after slamming it shut behind him. He isn’t prepared for the way Zayn looks like he just rolled out of bed - hair all unkempt and mussed all over. And he really isn’t prepared for the way Zayn meets Liam’s eyes out the living room window and instantly snaps them away again.

****

Liam had been waiting for over an hour and Zayn thought he could just ignore him?

****

Feeling a little hurt, Liam opens the door and makes his way outside where Zayn has just shut the door to his car and is starting the engine. He’s already lit and brought a cigarette to his mouth by the time Liam gets outside.

****

Liam walks right up to his window, pressing a hand against it and, without looking over, Zayn rolls it down.

****  
  
** **

“What?” Zayn asks flatly, lips moving around the filter of his cigarette.

****  
  
** **

“Can I come?” Liam asks and Zayn starts shaking his head.

****  
  
** **

“No, Liam-” he tries but before he can even finish Liam is coming around the car, frown set on his features as he gets in. Zayn lets out a sigh as glances over at him.

****  
  
** **

“I’m not really in the mood for this right now,” Zayn warns, but it doesn’t hold a threat.

****  
  
** **

“Why? What happened?” Liam’s fingers start to play with the hem of his henley, fidgeting as he can feel Zayn’s eyes on him.

****  
  
** **

“Just. She kicked me out. Doesn’t matter,” he replies. “You’re not going to get out of my car, are you?”

****  
  
** **

Liam shakes his head, finally glancing up and giving a shy smile in hopes that Zayn will let him stay.

****  
  
** **

“Take me somewhere.”

****

-

****

It’s completely dark by the time Zayn parks the car, headlights face out over the river on a quiet street. He makes sure to avoid settling under and street lights, so the car is dark inside save for the glow of the buttons on the dash.

****

As soon as Zayn throws it into park and kills the engine, he lets out a long sigh. He brings his hands up to scrub over his face and Liam bites his bottom lip.

****  
  
** **

“Did she break up with you?” Liam asks, breaking the silence. He turns in his seat to face Zayn.

****  
  
** **

“We weren’t dating,” Zayn drawls, looking out his own window. Liam frowns.

****  
  
** **

“Yeah, but does that mean you won’t be coming around anymore?”

****  
  
** **

Zayn glances over at him then, offering him a small smile as comfort. “Aw, Liam. I’ll still have time for you.”

****  
  
** **

“Do you have time for me now?” Liam tries, taking on a teasing tone.

****  
  
** **

Zayn breathes a laugh. “I drove you out here, didn’t I?”

****  
  
** **

Liam can’t help how his lips start to curl up on the ends until he’s beaming.

****  
  
** **

“Have you eaten?” Zayn asks and Liam laughs.

****  
  
** **

“It’s okay, Zayn. You don’t have to treat me like a child.”

****  
  
** **

“You are a child,” Zayn teases. “Just a little bitty baby playin’ footie. I bet your mum still makes you mac and cheese for lunch on Saturdays.”

****  
  
** **

Liam’s cheeks heat up as he scowls. “Sometimes,” he answers defensively.

****  
  
** **

“Still take bubble baths?” Zayn asks, flashing Liam his white teeth. “Rubber duckie and everything?”

****  
  
** **

“Zayn, I’m not twelve,” Liam snaps, not actually offended but more than embarrassed. “And if I’m such a baby to you, why are you asking about my bathing activities?” He tilts his chin up defiantly as Zayn punches his shoulder.

****  
  
** **

“Don’t go getting your panties in a bundle, ya little prat.” His grin holds as he runs the knuckle of his forefinger along Liam’s jawline. “I’m only teasing.”

****  
  
** **

“That seems to be the only thing you’re good at,” Liam snaps, half-heartedly dodging away from the touch.

****  
  
** **

“Oh, I see. Still a little sore about last time, are we?” Zayn asks, eyes lighting up like he’s struck gold in the way Liam looks away, teeth worrying his bottom lip.

****  
  
** **

“How about this,” Zayn says, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. “You can kiss me at any point tonight, but right after you do, I have to take you home.”

****  
  
** **

Liam huffs out a laugh and rolls his eyes before his face suddenly falls serious. “Any time?”

****  
  
** **

Zayn nods and it’s not a full second later before Liam surges forward, forcing Zayn to catch him or be squished under his weight. Liam’s lips find Zayn’s instantly and Liam probably isn’t the greatest kisser - he’s only ever kissed two girls - but he is eager and he thinks that should make up for it.

****

It takes Zayn a surprised moment before he’s kissing back, laughing into it as his hands find their places on Liam’s middle and lower back, holding him close.

****

Liam pulls back after a moment, eyes still closed as he revels in it.

****  
  
** **

“You’re a lot gentler than I thought you’d be,” Liam says as Zayn moves a hand to run his thumb along Liam’s bottom lip before kissing him again. And this time Liam goes all pliant in his arms, fingers wandering up to play at the nape of Zayn’s neck.

****

Zayn breaks it off, pecking a final kiss to the corner of Liam’s cheekbone before lowering him back against the seat from his arched position.

****  
  
** **

He smiles, looking a lot warmer than when Liam first saw him tonight. “Alright, let’s get you home.”

****  
  
** **

Liam doesn't argue as he slumps back against the door and his fingers make their way up to his own grinning lips.

****

-

Liam is sitting down to dinner one night the following week. He hasn’t see Zayn since the kiss and he’s honestly been kind of busy, so it’s not a big deal until he hears his mother speaking from in front of the stove as she stirs a pot of soup with a beat to hell wooden spoon.

****  
  
** **

“Honey, did you hear that Marcy is seeing the football captain?” she asks, and the question is directed at Liam’s father, but Liam can’t help but frown as he pulls his chair out and has a seat at the table.

****  
  
** **

“Oh, really?” he hums back and his mother nods.

****  
  
** **

“That’s what Bob tells me. It’ll be good for her to finish out her last year with someone a little more respectable than that boy that was hanging around before. And he says she plans on going away for college after that.”

****  
  
** **

“Well, good for her,” Liam’s father agrees, bringing a glass of water to his lips as his mum sets the table. “Liam, have you thought about school yet?”

****  
  
** **

Liam shrugs. “I’m only sixteen, Dad. I have time,” he laughs half-heartedly.

****  
  
** **

“I suppose, but it’s good to be prepared. Jay tells me Louis’ been interested in art,” Geoff sneers. “Liam, promise me you’ll never go to art school.”

****  
  
** **

Liam nods. All he can draw is stick figures and he can’t act his way out of a paper bag so he figures he isn’t really welcome there anyway. He’s seen Louis act however, and it’s amazing. He’s in the drama club and he’s the lead in every play of their school career. And Louis loves doing it. He gets so passionate about making Liam and Niall be there for rehearsals so Liam can only frown at his father’s teasing.

****  
  
** **

“Yeah, okay, Dad.”

****

-

****

Liam is all snuggled up in his bed with an issue of The Invincible Iron Man on his lap. He’s read it ten or fifteen times through, but he hasn’t been able to buy new comics for months due to his lack of income. He briefly thinks about getting a job before the thought makes his stomach churn.

****

His parents had gone to bed - his mom at least two hours ago and his father about an hour ago after saying good night and heading up the stairs.

****

He’s scared nearly half to death by a knocking at his window and he jumps up from where he’s sat, sending the comic flying.

****

Cautiously, he steps over to his window and sees Zayn standing outside, cigarette between his lips as he flashes a grin. Liam smiles back, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart as he slides the window open.

****  
  
** **

“What are you doing here? It’s like midnight,” Liam asks like he’s scolding but he’s actually tickled pink that Zayn came to visit him.

****  
  
** **

“You wanna come out for a while?” Zayn asks, flicking the ash from the end of his cigarette. Liam frowns, holding a finger up to tell Zayn to wait a second.

****

He makes his way out his bedroom door, listening for his father’s snoring and hearing it. When he returns to the window, he nods.

****  
  
** **

“They’re asleep,” he informs.

****  
  
** **

Zayn holds his arms out with a grin. Liam frowns, laughing nervously.

****  
  
** **

“You want me to come out the window?” he asks.

****  
  
** **

“They’ll hear the front door opening,” Zayn reasons and Liam knows he’s right. Without anymore arguing, Liam swings a leg sloppily out the window, straddling the sill. Zayn’s hands steady him under each of his arms as he wobbly pulls the other leg through and is tugged into Zayn’s chest with an oomph.

****  
  
** **

Zayn snickers under his breath. “So graceful.”

****  
  
** **

Liam smacks him gently on the shoulder as he straightens himself and dusts off flecks of paint that came from his sweats brushing the aged sill. They sneak through the yard carefully and then down the block to Zayn’s car.

****

Liam climbs in, shutting the door and snuggling into the seat. When Zayn starts the engine, the radio flicks to life, playing a CD thats kind of mellowed out and soft in comparison to what Zayn usually has on.

****

He smiles happily and reaches out, taking Zayn’s hand to play with his rings as they get driving. Liam twists the one on his thumb, rubbing over the deep green stone a couple of times. He hears Zayn let out a hum and suddenly their fingers are locked together loosely and Liam is blushing at the gesture.

****

Zayn parks them at the dam again but leaves the car running this time and they enjoy the view for a moment before Liam speaks.

****  
  
** **

“My parents were talking about you at dinner yesterday.”

****  
  
** **

“Really? What did they say?” Zayn asks with only mild interest.

****  
  
** **

“They said Marcy’s got a new boyfriend and he’s the football captain. They seemed happy that you wouldn’t be hanging around anymore,” Liam explains.

****  
  
** **

Zayn gives a long sigh. “Yeah, I could see that coming from a mile away.”

****  
  
** **

“What do you mean?”

****

“Girls like her - they don’t want me around for long. It’s like a fun little thing to do to rebel against their parents and then they move on to someone better,” he says. It’s calm and cool like Liam would expect, but he would bet it stings more than Zayn’s letting on. He isn’t expecting Zayn to turn to him with a sort of melancholy expression.

****  
  
** **

“And you’ll do the same thing.”

****  
  
** **

Liam scowls, eyes squinting. “No. I wouldn’t do that.”

****  
  
** **

“Yeah, you will-” Zayn tries but Liam cuts him off, shaking his head.

****  
  
** **

“Zayn, no,” he denies, scowling deeper. His chest flares with an offended feeling. “Get up.”

****  
  
** **

“What?” Zayn asks, obviously confused as Liam unbuckles and opens his door. He gets out and starts fumbling with the backseat door handle.

****  
  
** **

“Get up and come back here,” Liam commands, shoving a pile of clothes and a bag from the back seat onto the floor as he crawls in. Zayn hesitantly gets out and does the same and before he can even sit down fully, Liam is hitching a leg over Zayn’s lap and squirming onto him. Zayn makes a surprised sound as Liam’s fingers find his hair, gripping it.

****  
  
** **

“Look, I-. My parents hate you. If they knew I was even talking to you, they’d have me sent to military school probably. But that’s not why I like you,” Liam says, speaking so close to Zayn’s face, Zayn goes a little cross eyed. “You’re not at all what they think you are, Zayn, they’re so wrong about you.”

****  
  
** **

Zayn’s got his brow furrowed, eyes open wide as he breathes steadily, chest moving against Liam with each inhale and exhale.

****  
  
** **

“And they can gloat all they want about how you won’t be hanging around anymore, but I fully intend to keep seeing you any time I can,” Liam promises, keeping his expression as serious as he feels. When he speaks again, it has his lips brushing Zayn’s. “I can’t get enough of you.”

****

Zayn lets out this low moan, hands finding Liam’s hips. Their tongues meet before their lips and Liam jumps back, squeaking as an unidentified object bumps into his mouth.

****  
  
** **

“What?” Zayn asks, startled and Liam can clearly see a little glare of metal in Zayn’s mouth now as he speaks.

****  
  
** **

“What is that?” he asks and a sudden flash of realization glints in Zayn’s eyes. He smirks as he sticks his tongue out.

****  
  
** **

“Did it scare you?” he murmurs, voice low. Liam blushes, reaching up to touch the offending little ball, but once his fingers are close enough, Zayn sucks them right into his mouth. Liam hums as he feels the metal circling his fingertips and his cock is starting to fatten up now where it’s pressed against Zayn’s stomach.

****

Liam pulls his fingers out and teases them along Zayn’s stubbly jaw line as he brings their lips together again. He's more prepared this time as the little ball nudges along the top of his mouth, rolling against his own tongue in a way that’s making his dick twitch.

****

He pulls away, leaning in instead until his nose is pressed to Zayn’s collarbone and his hands are grazing Zayn’s stomach where the soft cotton of his worn shirt is riding up.

****  
  
** **

“Liam, are you sure you want this?”  Zayn asks, shaking his head. Liam nips into his skin as punishment for asking such a dumb question.

****

He ends up skipping the shirt altogether, and maybe it’s a little purposeful when his fingers end up sliding across the hem of Zayn’s jeans - brushing both the button and a soft trail of dark hair on his stomach. He works the snap undone and gets them open far enough that he can tease the fabric of Zayn’s black briefs.

****

He sucks in a nervous breath as his fingers can feel the hard outline of Zayn’s cock and his heart is pitter pattering so fast that his chest is feeling constricted - made too small for his body. He rubs a gentle circle against it and feels it pulse under his touch.

****

Zayn hums, all velvety and smooth as he breathes out against Liam’s neck now. His lips brush a ticklish patch, making Liam arch in his spot as Liam’s fingers toy with the elastic band of Zayn’s briefs, teasing now.

****  
  
** **

“I’ve never done this before,” he admits into the quiet car. Zayn’s eyes flick up to meet his.

****  
  
** **

“Well, you’ve gotten off before?” he assumes and Liam blushes, only confirming Zayn’s suspicions.

****  
  
** **

“Yeah, but I usually just strip down and hump my mattress early in the morning before my parents get up,” Liam explains sheepishly and his fingers shake in surprise as he feels Zayn pulse under the fabric.

****  
  
** **

Zayn’s voice is quavery, eyes blown wide with shock as he instructs, “Just pretend it’s your own then. I like a slow, tight grip.”

****  
  
** **

Liam nods, brow furrowing in sudden concentration as he reaches into the slit of Zayn’s shorts and pulls his hard cock out. He eyes the darkened head with curiosity, instantly rubbing his thumb over it. His own cock has a decent amount of foreskin, allowing only the tip of the head to show when he’s hard, but Zayn’s is completely bare and his hips buck at the intense spark Liam’s thumb makes.

****

He starts off by just playing with it, lets his fingers map out the area where it’s softest, the vein that runs on the underside, trails down to where the hair thickens at the base. It’s a long moment before his fist circles it loosely and even then, he toys around with the grip before spitting into his palm and actually starting to stroke Zayn through his hand.

****

Zayn hums into Liam’s cheek, peppering little kisses there.

****

As Liam’s fingers tighten, the hum turns into a moan. “There you go, baby. Just like that,” he praises and Liam’s lips quirk into a smile as he finds his confidence.

****

As it all starts to quicken,  Zayn begins squirming, his head rolling back against the seat and his hips bucking up every now and again under Liam’s weight. His cock becomes entirely more wet, Liam’s hand slipping easily over the skin, soaked mostly in precome. Liam is hard as hell but he can’t seem to find the concentration to jerk himself off too, so he focuses on Zayn’s short breathes and the way his dark brows tip up in the middle. He knows Zayn is about to come as his cock starts to spasm under his touch, and he lets out a high whimper in the back of his throat before the thick come is dribbling out over his tired fingers.

****

Liam’s completely riding a high by the time it’s over, grinning like a fool though his wrist is aching and his own cock is so hard it hurts a little. Zayn catches one glance at his expression and huffs a laugh.

****  
  
** **

“What are you so happy about?” he teases, eyes squinted.

****  
  
** **

All Liam can think as he shrugs is, “ _I did that_ ”. Instead, he says, “I didn’t even know I liked boys.”

 

Zayn’s grin takes a turn for the smug. “Well, I’m glad I could help you out with that. Should we get you home?”

**  
  
**

Liam is going to protest the lack of attention being paid to his own cock, but he doesn’t even think he could find the energy. He’s half asleep when Zayn ushers him back in through his bedroom window and he’s instantly being steadied as Zayn’s head pokes through to smack a kiss to his cheek.

“Sleep tight, yah little shit,” he says, grinning ear to ear as he speaks against Liam’s skin. He slides the window shut on his way out and Liam is left, face hot and his body vibrating and he crawls into bed in the dark.

He flips over onto his front and fucks sloppily into his hand until he comes, thinking about Zayn’s tongue ring.

****  
**   
**

******  
  
  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment to come


End file.
